


Turntables

by creates_god



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Desperation, Dry Humping, Lio and Meis are boyfriends who love each other and have healthy talks about their kinks, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Trans Lio Fotia, Wet Dream, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creates_god/pseuds/creates_god
Summary: He looks over at Meis beside him. The man sleeps on his back, one arm stretched out where it had been laying under Lio’s neck, while his free hand rests on his chest. Such a contrast. Lio still feels himself burning up at the sight of him, though, and at the memories of what they’d just talked about before they’d settled in bed together.He feels more turned on and desperate than he ever has. Meis is right there, and he said it would be okay if he...right?Of course it’s okay. The moment of doubt is squandered when he (fondly, exasperatingly) remembers just how horny Meis is as a person.As in, Lio says he's okay with Meis waking him up with sex, but it doesn't quite happen that way in the end. Not that Meis minds.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Meis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Turntables

**Author's Note:**

> For Jolt! I'm more than happy to add another LioMeis fic to my works, and this one was really fun to write. In this one, Meis is the horny fool and Lio is the more reserved of the two, but sometimes it doesn't work out that way for them.
> 
> For this one I decided to stick to words like dick and hole when talking about trans Lio, so keep that in mind. Please enjoy!

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?”

“I trust you, Meis. You’re the last person who would do anything to me that I wouldn’t want.”

A smile pulls at Lio’s lips when Meis takes his hand in his own, and he lets himself be drawn into a kiss. Meis is a sweet thing when he wants to be, holding their lips pressed together; such a simple kiss, despite the topic at hand. 

Meis stays close when he parts, and their eyes open in sync to meet violet and steel blue. 

“So...If I were to slip my hands in your pants and finger you a little…? That’d be okay?”

“Just...wake me before you put anything else there.” Lio nervously moves a few stray strands away from Meis’ face—at least the half that isn't usually blanketed by all that beautiful dark hair—trying to busy his free hand with something. He’d be a little worried if he didn’t wake up from something like _that,_ but it’s worth setting those boundaries regardless. “I’m okay with it.”

“Got it, Boss. And you know you can do whatever you want to me.”

“Sure, but I’m not nearly as...you know, _active_ as you. And you always wake up before me.”

Meis lets out a few chuckles at that. “Can’t say you’re wrong. Figure I’d give you the O-K anyway.” He leaves another kiss on Lio’s lips. He knows his boyfriend doesn’t have much of a sex drive next to his own horny self, but that’s why they’re here, talking about this. That’s why he’s being sure Lio wants this, through the nerves. “Love you, Boss.”

Another smile. “I love you too, Meis.”

* * *

  
  


The sound of skin slapping against skin is loud in Lio’s ears. It’s like he can _hear_ it more than he can _feel_ it—the wet, graphic sound of sex, as Meis’ cock drenches itself in his dripping hole again and again. There are long fingers gripping his hips, holding him up while his face presses to the pillows, and his arms wrap around one to anchor himself. Lio muffles his own sounds, but Meis is never one to hold back. His moans and praises are so loud; they’re _everything._

“Look so good like this,” Meis tells him, and it makes Lio conscious of exactly what kind of scene he must be. His ass being held up, his legs spread, presenting himself to Meis to be fucked at any pace he pleases. His thighs must glisten from how wet he is, and his whole body is flushed pink from both exertion and potent arousal. “Gonna fuck you until I cum. You wanna cum too, gorgeous?”

Meis’ fucking is merciless, and Lio moans his affirmations into the pillows. He’s already so close, the feeling pulsing from his dick into his abdomen, up his spine and into his very core. It’s unlike him to be this desperate, but it’s too late to be self conscious, when all that’s crowding his mind is how good Meis feels fucking him hard and long and loud. 

But Meis doesn’t play nice this time. He fucks Lio as he sees fit, and it takes Lio too long to realize how he’s being teased. He whines pathetically when Meis pulls out, his own release left wanting while he feels the warm spatter of cum over his ass and up his back. Meis rubs the length of his cock between his cheeks as he orgasms, moaning with such vulgarity that it makes Lio shiver, clenching around nothingness. 

Meis barely gives him any satisfaction, effectively edging him, only rubbing his cock between his thighs as the last dribbles of cum drip from him. Lio tries to angle his hips, tries to rub his dick against that cock before it softens, but suddenly it’s like he can’t feel anything...like…

Like..

* * *

The thrumming of his own pulse wakes him. Lio’s violet eyes open slowly to darkness, to a sharp need between his thighs that still overwhelms him. It’s only offset by the discomfort of sweat, making his shirt cling to him. He tries not to make any noise when he sits up and peels it off of himself, dropping it on the floor and leaving him only in small black briefs. He’s so wet from his dream, the fabric is soaked dark.

He looks over at Meis beside him. The man sleeps on his back, one arm stretched out where it had been laying under Lio’s neck, while his free hand rests on his chest. Such a contrast. Lio still feels himself burning up at the sight of him, though, and at the memories of what they’d just talked about before they’d settled in bed together. 

He feels more turned on and desperate than he ever has. And he doesn’t just want to jerk off and go back to sleep—he’s too awake, too needy. Meis is right there, and he said it would be okay if he...right?

_Of course it’s okay._ The moment of doubt is squandered when he (fondly, exasperatingly) remembers just how horny Meis is as a person.

Lio slowly moves the covers down. He’s still hesitating anyway, still considering if he really should do this. Meis is so pretty when he’s peacefully sleeping, such a gentle expression on that face, and it almost feels like a crime to disturb him, and yet…

Carefully, Lio climbs on top of him, straddling his now uncovered hips. Meis just wears loose boxers to sleep, and Lio briefly considers pulling them down, before the thought further embarrasses him more than this situation already does. He feels ridiculous being so horny all of a sudden, especially after he’d just told Meis this would be something he’d rarely do.

But it feels so _good_ when he starts rolling his hips atop the other man. There’s an immediate relief, the pressure of arousal lessening when he grinds down on Meis. He feels the outline of his cock past the fabric, soft as it is, and his cheeks burn with a potent blush as he focuses on the shape of it against him. 

Eyes flick up to Meis’ face. His vision has adjusted to the dark, and he notes how Meis’ expression has barely changed. He’s still sleeping soundly. Thank god. 

The only thing that stirs is Meis’ cock. Lio shudders when he feels it slowly get hard beneath him. The firmness is easier to rub himself against, and he indulges with more and more reckless abandon as time goes on. He’s soaked through Meis’ boxers now too, the fabric beginning to almost feel uncomfortable, but he can’t stop himself. He’s so aroused, and every time he angles his hips right it’s like a shock of electricity through his lower half. He twitches and inhales sharply, and he thinks he could cum just from this, and he continues to move towards that end. 

His eyes have closed at some point, his hands bracing against the sheets at either side of Meis. He doesn’t realize just how much he’s moving now, how he’s practically humping Meis like an animal, the bed beginning to shake with his increasing rhythm. He can feel his own pulse between his thighs, thrumming through his dick to his core, and he’s so close, but it’s not enough, but he’s _so close…_

There are lips against his own. Lio’s eyes fly open, his body freezing at the edge of release. Meis had sat up without him even realizing, roused from his slumber by the incessant grinding of his surprisingly horny boyfriend. He’s touching him, his large hands running over Lio’s sides, and his hips roll up to meet him. He’s fully hard now, and the wetness between them isn’t just from Lio. Meis moans lowly into the kiss he gives. 

“Boss,” he breathes, and Lio shivers when he feels his cockhead rub precisely against his own dick through their damp clothing. Lio moans too then, the noise so loud after holding himself back for all that time. “God, you’re so hot like this…”

Lio clings to him, his arms wrapping around Meis shoulders as they begin to move together. Meis is slow to catch up with his needy grinding, still shaking off sleep, but Lio doesn’t have the patience in him now. Like a man possessed, he humps his boyfriend with an uncharacteristic desperation, wanting that release that he was so denied in his dream. 

“Boss...fuck.” Meis groans, and his hands make an effort to still Lio’s hips. “Hold on, hold on… Wanna fuck you so bad right now.”

“Please,” Lio whines, gripping tighter to Meis as he forces himself to still. “Want you inside me so bad. Please cum in me, Meis. Want you to fill me.”

Meis hasn’t the faintest clue what has his typically reserved boyfriend so riled up, but his requests are more than reasonable and exceptionally _hot._ Meis shoves his boxers down enough to free his cock, and it springs out eagerly, a slight glisten along the length from their damp clothes. He can’t help but take a moment to stroke the length of it, his long fingers pushing down the foreskin so he can massage the head. It only relieves some of the pressure of being so hard from Lio’s rutting. 

He catches Lio staring at it, a hunger in those pretty eyes. Meis takes a moment to curl his fingers under his sac, massaging himself while his cock remains upright, and precum beads at the tip. 

“So hard for you,” Meis murmurs, leaving a kiss in Lio’s hair. “You do this to me.”

Lio shivers, feeling himself throb with need. His hands shoot down to his own briefs, shoving them down in a hurry and struggling to kick them off completely without getting out of Meis’ lap. Strings of clear cum stretch between his thighs, snapping off of his soaked briefs when he finally gets them down far enough and then off. 

Meis’ hands are on him right away, the sight too tempting to resist. His fingers slide along Lio so easily, and Lio angles down onto them, a moan caught in his throat when he chases their touch. Lio is so wet that it’s audible, when Meis strokes from his hole to his dick and then back down to enter him. He can angle his hand just right in this position, and Lio eagerly grinds his dick on the palm that curls over him while he’s fingered good and deep, but still _not enough._

“Meis.” Lio’s tone is strained with impatience. His arms are wrapped around Meis’ shoulders again, desperate to anchor himself while his whole body pulses with the heat of potent need. He’s teetering on the edge, and he has to stop himself from grinding too hard. He doesn’t want to reach his end like this. “I’m not going to last if you keep going like this...but I want to cum with you in me...please...”

Meis hears that loud and clear. He removes his fingers from Lio, and thin translucent strands follow and cling to him, yet more evidence of just how much Lio needs him. He strokes his cock with that hand, slicking himself up, but Lio doesn’t let him do that for long. 

Already Lio is positioning himself, rushing to have his boyfriend’s dick inside of him. His legs are shaking from kneeling for so long, but he still musters the strength to lift himself over Meis’ lap, and the head of his cock brushes over him with the way Meis is stroking himself, catching more of that incessant wetness. Lio shivers when Meis intentionally drags his dick along the length of him, and Meis’ eyes are between them, watching with wonder at just how turned on his boyfriend is. 

“Meis...!”

“I got you, Boss.”

And finally, his cock presses in. Lio’s nails dig into Meis’ shoulder as he practically slumps onto him, seating himself on his lap and taking him in his entirety. Meis gasps at the sudden heat surrounding him, squeezing around him so heavenly, he forgets how to breathe in that moment. He grips Lio’s thighs, frozen, eyes squeezed shut as he revels in the feeling of him. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s gone from dead asleep to obscenely turned on in no time at all, but Meis finds he’s completely overwhelmed. 

Usually it’s the other way around, too. 

Lio feels a pang of pride amidst his desperation, but the latter wins over in his actions. He moans so sweetly, rocking his hips, clenching around Meis in hopes he comes back to himself. He feels his hands move up his thighs, up onto his hips, and after a few thrusts Meis starts to move with him. And then a few more rolls of his hips later, Meis is all over him. 

Lips connect to Lio’s neck, and hands slide up to his waist, and Meis awakens fully with sharp snaps of his hips up into him. It’s instinct from there, all of that overwhelming arousal finding a home in fucking his boyfriend’s perfectly tight hole. Meis’ heels find purchase in the bedding as he bends his knees, getting just the right leverage to take Lio just how he needs it. And Lio voices his appreciation so readily, crying out for Meis, the sounds stuttered by just how hard and deep Meis thrusts up into him. 

He draws lines over Meis’ shoulders and back with his nails, and while he buries his face in the long hair cascading over Meis’ neck, Meis scrapes his teeth shallowly over Lio’s shoulder. He nibbles and sucks marks into him, and it’s a struggle not to outright bite him with how hard he’s going. 

Lio isn’t sure he’d notice even if he did. He’s too enraptured by how good Meis feels pounding so mercilessly into him. He usually isn’t this rough—Lio doesn’t usually ask for it this rough—but in this situation, it’s all he could ever ask for. Meis angles himself just right, hitting right where Lio sees stars, where he can’t help but squeeze his eyes shut so the world darkens and all he knows is Meis’ perfect dick driving in and out of him. 

“Boss…” Lio is so wet, so gorgeous, Meis can feel him soaking him between his legs, dripping down over his balls. Every thrust is met with an obscene noise, and it only further turns Meis on. “Wha...What’s got you so riled, huh?”

Lio can hardly put Meis’ words together in his head right now, much less form words of his own, but he tries. “I...dream…”

Meis means to make a noise of acknowledgement, but what comes out is a strained grunt, as he continues to bounce Lio in his lap with the force of his fucking. “About me…?”

Lio just nods, letting out a whine as the pleasure wanes with the distraction of conversation. He just wants to cum already. _“Meis…”_

Meis manages a laugh between the grunting and moans of his efforts. “Got it...got it...gonna cum inside you, gorgeous…”

It makes Lio shiver to hear him say it, clenching around his cock and crying out for him to make it reality. For Meis, it’d be impossible to resist, impossible to deny Lio—the man who he’d dedicated so much of himself to, who now asks for the exact things he deserves. Meis holds Lio’s waists so tight, and fucks into him in a near frenzy, their bodies snapping together again and again like they’re meant for it. 

It’s when Meis finally finds his release that Lio does, too. It’s a desperate cascade, for the heat of Meis’ cum bursting inside of him, filling him up, is what makes Lio shudder and clench and lose control of his lower body as he jerks and grinds down on Meis. He keeps him deep, makes sure the pressure and each spurt hits the very spot that makes him arch and hold Meis that much tighter, like he might lose himself completely were he not squeezing Meis so close. Tears build up at the corners of his eyes, and his moans are like sobs of incredible joy for Meis, Meis, Meis, Meis…

The last twitches of Meis’ dick are trapped in Lio’s spasming hole when he loses the strength to hold them up any longer. He collapses back against the pillows, his hair fanning out beneath him, and everything feels unbearably _hot_ when his chest heaves to catch his breath. 

The pangs of Lio’s release haven’t yet left him, though. He clenches around Meis’ softening dick, and he whines as he tries to retain the fullness of him within. And even when Meis has given all he can, and his body relaxes after such an intense release, Lio replaces the feeling of his dick with a few fingers. He holds Meis’ warm cum inside, he sighs and shivers and tries to keep that pressure as the last waves of his orgasm take their time in washing over him. 

He keeps his hand there until it borders on uncomfortable, and only then he releases the tension that’s overtaken him. A loud sigh leaves him, and he slumps onto Meis, and finally he feels true and perfect _relief._

It’s a blissful, ideal little moment, even with the sensation of Meis’ cum dribbling out of him. 

“Damn…” It’s all Meis can say in that moment, as he revels in the afterglow amidst his amazement. He didn’t know Lio had this kind of side to him, and he’s willing to bet that Lio wasn’t aware of it either. It makes him grin as he starts to rub relaxing circles into his boyfriend’s sides. 

“Mm…” Lio barely has the mind to speak, but he does have enough awareness to realize how uncomfortable he’s becoming laying on his sweaty boyfriend. He rolls off to his side, and winces when he starts to realize just how much worse it’ll be if he leaves himself in such a state. “Meis…”

“Love when you say my name, Boss. What’s up? Feelin’ alright?”

“Tissues.”

Meis breathes a laugh, but he understands what he wants. Meis reaches over to the bedside table to grab a box of what Lio’s asked for, and he takes a couple for himself so he can clean up a little. He sees Lio out of the corner of his eye take a few tissues and shove them between his legs. “Too much? Been a hot minute since I jerked off or anything.”

Lio shakes his head. “S’good,” he murmurs, before tossing the tissues into the small garbage basket next to their bed. From outrageously horny to incredibly sleepy, Lio is curling up under the covers once more. 

“Uh huh. So about what you said about me being more active and always waking up before you…” Meis holds back the laughter that wants to bubble from him at seeing such a sudden shift from his cute boyfriend. He’s pretty tired too now, honestly, after being woken up so abruptly. He opts to sleep above the covers though, much too overheated from their activities. 

“Yeah...so…?” There’s a blush on Lio’s face that Meis can’t see from where he lays. Nonetheless, Lio scoots back, curling back against him even with the covers between them, and Meis takes it upon himself to turn to his side and spoon him properly. 

“You’re gonna tell me about that dream in the morning,” he whispers against his ear, nuzzling into his hair. 

“Mhm,” comes Lio’s sleepy response, and there’s a long pause where Meis assumes he’s fallen back asleep, before he continues with, “Love you.”

“Love you too, Boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @creates_god


End file.
